WO 02/26520 A1 has disclosed a power train control for a motor vehicle having at least two drive units and one transmission in the form of a hybrid engine drive. This power train has decentralized control units for producing adjusting signals for the prime mover and the transmission, the same as a pedal interpretation device for determining a torque nominal value from a parameter that characterizes the wish of the driver.
There is also a so-called state manager for establishing a nominal operating state of the power train according to the torque nominal value and to the state of charge of an energy memory, the same as a so-called torque manager for generating control signals for the decentralized control units according to the torque nominal value and to the established nominal operating state of the power train.
The publication further discloses that in the state manager a multiplicity of possible operating states of the power train are stored. The really possible operating states and the possible state transitions in a special motor vehicle are, at the same time, dependent on the configuration of the power train, that is, on the type and number of the components or units existing in this vehicle.
To utilize the power train control for different types of vehicles having differently configured power trains, said state manager has available one configuration expert which is adjusted according to the configuration of the power train. Depending on the adjustment of the configuration expert individual states can be locked or released.
It is disadvantageous in this power control that the utilization of firmly stored operating states, the same as the possible transitions thereof, when using the different prime movers, can lead to comparatively inaccurate results which are thus unsatisfactory relative to the power dynamics of the power train, the energy consumption, the emission and the driving comfort.
The problem on which the invention is based is, therefore, to introduce a method for control and regulation of a generic power train for a motor vehicle with which the power dynamics of the power train is improved, the energy consumption and the emission reduced, and the driving comfort increased.